


The Dinner Meeting

by avenginginsanity



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Marvel Secret Santa 2014, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Team!fic, also James "Rhodey" Rhodes, also some random bruce feels, also thor, and some hill & pepper bonding time, and someone else, some random clint feels, team meeting, yummm food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenginginsanity/pseuds/avenginginsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, How Tony Stark Called Together All of The Avengers for a Christmas Dinner and Post-SHIELD Meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dinner Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CapsicleGames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsicleGames/gifts).



> This is a Secret Santa present for assguardingloki on tumblr. Merry Christmas!

            When Natasha woke up, she didn’t expect to have four missed calls. She also didn’t expect to answer her phone to the most annoying voice on planet Earth, but she was flexible. She’d been trained that way.

“What the hell do you want, Stark?”

“Natashalie! You answered!” There was a clattering sound, as if Stark had dropped something, “You’ve finally decided to grace your ears with my beautiful voice!” She could just _see_ his shit-eating grin. “Well, it’s a bit of a story.”

Natasha did _not_ wince at that answer. “And I don’t have time. What do you want? You have five minutes before this phone goes out the window.”

“Cap found his lost puppy, SHIELD’s info dump has some information that I need to validate, and Hill wants to know how Legolas is doing. There, quick as Speedy Gonzales.”

“...what.”

“Cap-”

“No, no, I got it. Steve found the Winter Soldier, Hill is asking about Clint, and you want to interrogate me.” Natasha rubbed her eyes tiredly and questioned whether it would be easier to have a drink and listen to Stark ramble or simply kill him and deal with the consequences. Sadly, he was more useful alive.

“Um… it’s also almost Christmas?” Stark almost asked.

“And I care why?”

“Because various superheroes are planning on congregating to celebrate, and, sadly, you are one of them?”

Natasha did sigh this time, blowing dyed hair out of her eyes. She was _supposed_ to be on the down low. “Great. We’ll talk then. Bye.” She hung up to the faint sound of Stark’s ‘I didn’t tell you when it was!’ She rolled her eyes.

...She did _not_ need this.

**#**

            “Clint!”

“Whaaaat?” Clint groaned. He looked over the edge of his hammock, which was hanging from the two corners of the room, high on the walls. Natasha would never tell, but she still didn’t know how Clint managed to get up there. His face disappeared as soon as he saw the expression of annoyance on her face, “I’m sleeping, ‘Tasha. Go ‘way.”

“Did you ever tell Hill that I found you? That you aren’t still stuck in the middle of a mission, abandoned by SHIELD? That you’re _alive_?”

Clint’s sleepy face appeared again. His hair was adorably ruffled and a bruise still marked his cheek all the way to his ear. Natasha had extracted him from a mission after leaving Steve and Sam. She was lucky to have found Clint when she did. The mission had apparently gone south extremely quickly when the info-dump happened. Luckily, it took a while for the group Clint infiltrated to a) care about the information and b) realize there was an agent in their midst. When Natasha found him, Clint was in the middle of a brutal fight. They barely escaped with their lives.

            “...What?”

Natasha sat down on the couch, giving him an expectant look. Clint gave a frown that almost turned into a pout. He gracefully tumbled out of the hammock, landing with a slight wince as he stretched sore muscles. “Did you ever tell Hill you survived?”

“Uh…” Clint blinked in a tiredly confused manner. He sat down next to Natasha on the couch. “I… was I supposed to?”

“There are people that actually _do_ care if you live. Apparently that number includes Tony Stark, who, in ways even I don’t know, managed to find out you’re still alive.”

Clint turned away the slightest bit, looking down. “I…”

“Clint,” Natasha firmly said, turning to face him completely. “You are the only one that cares about the Loki incident,” Clint jerked away, but Natasha grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. “You don’t seem to understand that we don’t hold it against you, that we still care if you live or die or get tortured.” Clint pulled his arm out of her hold.

“I know people still care, the looks I got on the helicarrier and at base were enough proof. Or maybe that they sent me in by myself, with a handler that I barely knew, who disappeared midway through the mission, or that I wasn’t told any of what was going on inside SHIELD.” Clint stood up. “Natasha,” he started to say.

“-No. No, Clint.” She stood up with him, approaching him with a predator air about her, as if she was stalking his guilt to capture and kill. “The looks don’t exist anymore, because the only people who matter are those who understand and _don’t care_. They sent you by yourself, because you are still _you_ Clint. If they truly hadn’t trusted you, there would have been other agents to watch your every move. And Sitwell… well, I might have kicked him off the top of a building at some point. But, he was Hydra, Clint, and he left you to take care of Project Insight. And I came for you Clint. I came for you, so don’t you dare say no one found you and told you what was happening, that no one cares!” Natasha took deep breaths, calming herself down. She looked up into Clint’s eyes, which were slightly wide in shock. He looked away, deep in his own head. If that was a good or bad thing, Natasha wasn’t quite sure, but she left the topic.

            “We’re invited back to America. Stark wants to have a Christmas party with all the Avengers. I’m assuming our future as a team will be discussed, if we will stick together even without SHIELD, and if we will invite in others.”

“A Christmas party? Really?” Clint’s thoughtful frown turned up the slightest bit. “I think it’s more likely Stark just wants to flex his money muscles.”

Natasha gave him a soft smile, happy he was at least slightly back to his normal self. “That too.”

 

**#**

 

The minute Natasha hung up Tony put down the project he had been fiddling with. That call actually wasn’t as difficult as he expected it to be. Now that he had Natasha coming, convincing Steve wouldn’t be as hard. Hopefully Sam would help too, he seemed like a sensible, if slightly boring, guy. “I wonder how the Hawk and Falcon will get along...” Tony sat up with a smirk, “and there’s a wonderful gift idea.” His brilliant planning was interrupted by Jarvis, however.

“Sir, Dr. Banner is asking for you. He wants to know if you would like to eat anytime soon, or if he’s all alone for dinner. Again.”

Tony let out a soft chuckle, standing and stretching in a way slightly reminiscent of a cat “and were those his exact words?”

“More or less, sir, though perhaps not all were meant to be conveyed.”

This time Tony smirked. Banner just need a little… well, a big push, but he would soon have his strut down to a T. “I’ll be there in a minute, Jarv, tell him he’s free to make some more of that curry I love.” Hmmm, “and that potato dish… thing.” Banner was more than just his brain and alter ego, for sure. He was also a _brilliant_ cook.

  **#**

Bruce groaned as he stood up from his workbench. He had stood in that position, hunched over, for far too long. Cocking his head to the side, he squinted at the clock across the room from him. Well, he had missed lunch then.

Tony probably had too.

Jesus, how did that man survive without him there? Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, Bruce gave a large yawn. “Jarvis?”

“Yes Master Bruce?” Bruce could swear there was a joking tone in the electronic voice.

And for good reason, because Bruce answered, “How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?”

“Forty-eight times. You asked me thirty-seven times before I started calling you Master Bruce instead of Master Banner, however, and I believe you are referring to both instances together. Therefore, eighty-five times.”

Master Bruce, who prefers simply Bruce, rolled his eyes, “You sound like a house elf, Jarvis. You’re much too advanced for such menial titles.”

“I’m sorry… Bruce. I’m afraid I can’t do that.” Bruce stopped in his path to the door. He looked up at the ceiling, a habit he found himself falling in whenever he talked to Jarvis.

“Dios… you are going to give me a heart attack.” Bruce gave a shaky laugh, but Jarvis interrupted.

“I will endeavor not to, Bruce.”

This time Bruce’s laugh wasn’t shaky at all, but a full out guffaw. “All it took this whole time was to make a Harry Potter reference? Really?”

“Of course, Master Bruce. We all know who the true master of this building is.” Jarvis replied, his tone smug without actually changing, though it seemed impossible.

Yes, we all know who the true master of the tower really was, Bruce thought, as Jarvis moved the elevator to the common floor. Bruce wandered into the kitchen, muttering under his breath about food and artificial intelligences taking over the world. “Jarvis, has Tony eaten? Wait, no, never mind, of course he hasn’t. You think he’ll want something, or do you think he’ll leave me all alone to eat with only your wonderful, if slightly terrifying, company?”

“Would you like me to ask?”

Bruce nodded, reaching into the almost empty fridge, “yes, please, and remind me to go shopping later, would you?”

Jarvis was silent for a few minutes, before stating, “Tony will be up momentarily. He told me to convey his wish for curry and potato casserole. Also, a note about groceries has been added to your reminder list.”

“Mmh, thanks Jarvis.”

            Bruce started pulling out the ingredients he would need to make an omelet. He wasn’t feeling up to making curry today, and none of Tony’s whining would convince him otherwise.

“Bruuuuuuuuuuce, my darling, darling friend! Are you making me food?" Tony practically skipped into the kitchen, quickly moving to lean over Bruce's shoulder. "Oh! Omelets! I love you; you are by far my favorite person that isn't Pepper."

Bruce chuckled quietly, lightly pushing Tony away. "Sure. Now go set the table." Tony groaned, but moved to do as he asked.

"How ever did you do it?" A voice asked from the doorway.

"Pepper!" Tony beamed and grabbed her for a hug. "Brucie-baby made me food!" He gave Bruce a puppy-dog-eye pout; "can Pepper join our little date?" Bruce sighed the sigh of a man who had dealt with Tony's antics for longer than most thought possible. Pepper gave him a look of understanding.

"It's not a date Tony; yes she can join us," he turned to Pepper, "would you also like an omelet?"

"Thank you Bruce, that would be most appreciated. Seriously though, is Tony-training part of your hulk-powers, or are you just magical?" Pepper sat at the table, visibly relaxing in the comforting atmosphere. Bruce let out a shocked laugh, still slightly unsure how to react when his alter ego is brought up in conversation, even after spending so much time with Tony. “I took me almost a decade, and you’ve known him for barely half a year. It must be magic.” Bruce shrugged, half smiling at her as he filled three plates with food.

"Oh, and Tony,” Pepper added, turning to the eagerly bouncing man, “I contacted the catering company, we've got a couple hams for the Christmas dinner. Do you want to decorate for the party?"

Bruce froze where he was standing, and then gently set the three plates down. "Is this a Christmas party we're talking about, or a Christmas dinner?"

Tony barely looked up from the eggs he was inhaling, answering "both" with food shoveled in his mouth, “and hell yeah we’re decorating!” He smiled at Bruce with a quick, but genuine smile. Pepper, however, studiously studied Bruce’s slightly pale visage.

“It’s a Christmas dinner more than a party. In comparison with some of Tony’s past parties, especially.” Pepper smiled relaxingly and added, “We’re planning to invite the avengers over for a team get together. We need to discuss next steps, what with the dissolution of SHIELD. You know- rosters, housing, equipment, training, leadership.”

Bruce sat down next to her, still obviously feeling slightly uncomfortable. Pepper studied him, taking in the curls and sad brown eyes. However it was Tony that spoke next, “And you, my beautiful best science friend, get the first invitation!”

“I don’t-” Bruce started to say.

“Nope!” Tony interrupted, “no ifs, ands, or buts about it! You’re going to be there, and you are going to be a rational person who realizes that he is a valuable member to the team. Conversation done. Now, why don’t you eat this delicious food you’ve made and stop worrying?”

Pepper smiled a smug smile as Bruce ducked his head shyly. Maybe this team meeting would actually accomplish something.

 

**#**

 

The next day, Pepper set out to find her newest assistant. Hill had applied for a position in Stark Industries, but because of her… background… Pepper had given her a job in her office. The events of last year still appeared in her nightmares and dreams. Her sleep is still filled with men coming into meetings with briefcases that opened into galaxies- galaxies that then drowned her, burned her, or kept her tied in the darkness with only the flash of knives and needles as company. Hill was competent, trustworthy, and knew her way around a fight. Who would think the simple desk worker was actually a secret bodyguard?

Pepper walked into her office confidently, setting down the folder she was carrying. Hill came in a moment later, papers in hand. “Hello, Pepper. How’s your morning been?”

“Chaotic, as always. The coffee machine on this floor is broken, and apparently no one knows how to function without caffeine, because I was asked at least six useless questions before I even reached my office!”

Hill laughed, taking back the pile of papers Pepper had signed. “At least Christmas is almost here and you can take a break.”

Pepper sighed and shook her head. “Christmas party. Tony wants to have a Christmas dinner with all of the Avengers. You are, of course, invited.” Pepper rubbed her temple. It was far too early in the morning for a headache. “The future of the Avengers will be discussed during the meeting, as well.”

Hill blinked a couple times, “so Stark plans on continuing the superhero team gig thing, even without Fury and SHIELD? Interesting. I will indeed be there. Has he contacted anyone else yet? Last I heard, Natasha was searching for Clint in the mess that occurred from the data release.”

Pepper shrugged. “I’m not sure. I’m planning to leave it up to him until I know I really need to step in. I have too much other crap to deal with here.”

“Well, tell Stark to pass a message on to Clint for me. I’ve been worried about him; he hasn’t contacted me in months.”

Pepper looked up from her work. Hill was diligently staring at the tablet in her hand, typing out an email, but her eyes still looked worried. Pepper reached over. At the feeling of a hand on hers, Hill looked up. “I will make sure to get a message from Clint for you,” Pepper said.

Hill smiled, nodded in a business-like manner, and the mood was broken. Now was the time for business, the party matters and feelings could wait.

 

**#**

 

            After calling Natasha, Tony leaned back in his desk chair. Steve probably couldn’t be contacted on the move because of his lack of a working cell phone, but a Captain America sighting just popped up in Washington DC, so Steve would probably be in his apartment or his friend’s home soon. Rhodey, too, would need to be contacted at a later time, but that would be quite easy to do.

            Thor, on the other hand…

            Hmm… perhaps Jane Foster would know where he was and how to contact him.

 

**#**

 

It had taken months, but Steve and Sam had finally caught up to Bucky. They had been following him through what seemed to be the footsteps of his past. It was something Steve didn't realize he needed- closure and true affirmation that this is the future, there's no going back and only moving forward.

After following Bucky around the east coast for a month, Steve figured out the pattern. Each stop was a place of importance in Bucky's life, slowly moving closer and revolving around their childhood home.

Eventually, Sam and Steve just broke into the apartments and stayed on the third floor, talking about Steve's life and various war experiences while eating pizza and Chinese take-out.

It only took three days for Bucky to show up.

It only took three seconds for him to recognize Steve.

It only took a skirmish and a lot of convincing to for Bucky to finally sit down and listen.

Sam had left Steve alone with Bucky after a week or so more of traveling. He was now at least somewhat convinced that Bucky wouldn’t kill Steve in his sleep. Well, at the very least he was convinced Bucky wouldn’t attack with all the ferocity the Winter Soldier had in his background.

Another three weeks later, Steve showed up at his door again. This time, however, Bucky was standing beside him instead of Natasha and the world wasn’t about to go down in flames and floods. Steve gave Sam a shy smile, the question evident in his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, come in.” Sam groaned good heartedly. “Am I making breakfast again, too?” Steve smiled and gave a small, slightly self-deprecating, laugh. Sam noticed. “Well, perhaps not breakfast. Come, I have some left over pizza and potato salad.”

“Ugh, nothing healthy?” Steve joked back, making his way inside with Bucky following him quietly.

“I’ll let you know potato salad is the meal of champions. The healthiest salad on this Earth!” Sam retorted, shooing his friend and his… companion inside.

“Thor might know of another, then, from a galaxy far, far away.” Steve laughed happily, and grabbed Bucky’s arm. “Pizza and potato salad good for you, Buck?” He asked. Bucky nodded and stared at Steve’s laughing face. While Bucky’s visage was completely devoid of emotion, deep in his eyes a longing shown.

Then a phone rang.

“Hey Steve?” Sam called from the kitchen, slightly wary, “it’s for you. Um, someone’s claiming it is something of ‘utmost importance regarding a super-secret boy band plus maybe some chicks’ whatever that means. Should I hang up, or you want it?”

Steve raised an eyebrow, shooting Bucky a doubting look. “Yeah, sure,” he said, “I’ll take the call.” Sam nodded and handed Steve the phone.

“Capsicle!” A voice cheered from over the phone. Steve groaned.

“I should have known it was you, Stark. What do you need?”

“Avengers Christmas party! You, the bird, and... I guess your little duckling, as long as he promises no death and no telling, are invited!” Tony said cheerfully, in his annoyingly happy and confident way. However, his tone quickly turned serious as he added, “Then, after food and Christmas cheer, we have a full team meeting regarding the future of the Avengers. Rosters, control, equipment, the whole shebang. You there?”

Steve blinked a couple times. He looked at Bucky, who only stared back at him. Then, he turned to Sam, who was unashamedly listening in on the conversation. “Yeah, sounds cool,” Sam said, “this mean I’m an avenger now?” He grinned and winked at Steve, “hopefully Stark’s the man in charge of equipment, ‘cause I’m totally cool with some new wings.” Steve chuckled.

“Yes Stark, we’ll be at your little shindig. Where do we go?”

 

**#**

 

            Tony smirked as Steve hung up the phone. “Only one person left to call, Jarv.”

            “Would you like me to contact Lt. Col James Rhodes for you?” Jarvis asked.

            “Of course. Remind me, after this call I need to work on a party playlist. Something exciting, but with some classics mixed in.” Tony smirked, leaning back in his chair. This party would be great.

Well, as long as no one killed someone else.

“Noted, sir. I am now calling James Rhodes.”

 

**#**

 

            The day of the party, everyone successfully arrived at the former Stark Tower. Steve had arrived first, Sam and Bucky in tow. Bruce, of course, was already there. Pepper and Hill walked in together not much longer after Rhodey did. No one was quite sure when, but Natasha appeared mysteriously somewhere between Clint’s loud tumble from the air vents and Thor’s even louder arrival by thunder on the balcony.

Eventually they all sat down to dinner, a large fare that spanned the largest table they could find in the tower. Just as the first bowl was passed around the table, and after at least four diffused arguments and two fist/knife threats, the door to the elevator opened.

Everyone stopped talking as they turned toward the doorway, each in a cautionary stance. “Jarvis?” Tony asked, reaching for the nearest suitcase suit. There was no answer.

Natasha slid a blade across the table to Clint, a gun in her own hand. Thor picked up Mjolnir.

Then, Fury walked into the room.

Even Natasha’s eyebrow rose at his presence.

“I’ve come for the meeting,” Fury said calmly, uncaring of the dangerous and threatening position of the group in front of him. Tony rolled his eyes. Fury only gave a half-smirk kind of smile. “I also brought a gift. It comes in the form of news. News that I think even Stark missed from the data dump. Tony snorted out a disbelieving laugh. Fury full out smirked this time.

“Phil Coulson lives. He’ll be here in three hours.”

The room broke out into chaos.

 

**#**

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I've never posted to this site before so sorry for the weird indentations. Oops?  
> Well, have a Merry Christmas, Happy Other Holidays, and a Jolly New Year!


End file.
